Blood Runs Thicker
by the pharoah
Summary: RoxasSora: Stain the sheets with memories of me, keep me with you as you dream. :incest;darkfic:


Author's Note: italics equals sora, bold equals roxas. both equals both.

--

blood runs thicker

--

**Stain the sheets with memories of me, keep me with you as you sleep.**

The thunder rollls, the boom of weather blocking out the cries, the whimpers. "_Don't let anyone hear me please_." Roxas moved his hands slowly, fingers crawling like _the itsy, bitsy, spider, crawled up the water spout_. Fingers crawl across white sheets slowly, curiously. _Come on, it's not too hard to find me_. And when palms meet, warm, pulsing skin and Roxas learns how to smile.

**"Thunder ... it's just noise. Don't worry Sor**." Roxas murmurs as he breathes into his little brother's ear, nose buried into a soft neck--**Let me take a bite**--and little boy Sora--_I'm 13_!-- whimpers when the thunder crackles, so hard and fast and Sora barely has time to jerk.

_"Roxas, I just want it to go away. I know i'm too old but"..._ Roxas runs his fingers through spikes--**Let me pull**--and Sora closes his mouth, jaw set as thunder lights up their bodies that lay close together under white, pure blankets. Roxas thinks about how one body is pure as these blankets, while one pours tainted sin from his body.

**"It's okay, I won't tell."** Roxas promises, letting go of Sora's hand and letting his arm drape across that lithe body, the angles of their body fit perfect into one another.

_Don't tell ... don't tell when I start to want--_

Roxas falls into sleep and when he dreams, he taints the bed with unrealized lust.

--

**Stained my heart with memories of you, took me with you as you moved.**

Sora is uncomfortable, watching Roxas watching him. He can see fingers against his chest, can feel fingers playing. He looks down, staring at feet that he wish were walking away, walking away before body meets body, skin meets skin.

Roxas gets closer, Sora moves farther in his head. Not in his body. Closer, and closer. 16 years old now, with no fear of thunderstorms, but beds are shared, white sheets enough to coverr two people, two brothers, who touch and stroke. _Not anyhwere like that but he wants to ..._ And Sora doesn't know if he should stop this before maybe---

**"Hey Sor!"** Roxas wraps his aarms around his brother. _Can you feel my heart beating, can you feel my body tensing?_ And Roxas presses the pads of his fingers against Sora's scalp, brunettte spikes, moving softly aand slowly. _Just stop, just fucking sto--_

--

**Breathe. Just try to breathe. And hope he won't take my breath away.**

And its 1234, then words shared no more because no more speech, it's more l ike...

_"Should we..."_And a head, a body, aching for ripe raw fingers collides into the wall, cement cold against his skin. Those eyes are searching for a reason and excuse. "_Roxa, I..."_

**Shut up. _I need this._**

_"Maybe just a"_--Roxas wastes no time in letting his soft lips touch his **baby brother**'s lips, soft, slick, heated and "**Don't cry", **especially not when "**I want you so fucking bad."** And the white sheets are off-white now when they're together in **sin.**

**--**

**It's all for you, i'm all for you, tell me that your all mine too.**

Nibble. Suck. Nip. Bite. Whimper. Hiss. Moan. Groan. _Do you hear us Mommy, Do you hear us Daddy? Do you hear us when we sin?_ Roxas slowly leads those tight, constricting boxers off that beautiful body, so slow, **Let me torture you**, and he loves it whenit _hurts_ because then it doesn't feel so right, as right as its feeling. Incest. _I can't breathe, not whenyour touching me "_**like this?" **_"Yes."_

Its a pretty lithe **baby brother** body underneath him, fingers dancing, limbs stiff, body heated. "_Big Brother, is this okay?"_ "**Yes, just focus on this, focus on me."**

"Sora, Roxas, it's Sunday and you know what that means!"

**_--_**

**_"Forgive me for I have sinned."_**

And the world comes crashing down once they leave the cathedral.

**_--_**

_**Maybe this is really **love_**lust. **Sora is giggling when he grabs Roxas' collar and just kisseshim. Because it feels so _good? _Roxas pushes him, heated eyes. **Stop! Just fucking stop.**Sora is wide-eyed, baby boy as he touched that cheek of his brother, the brother, "_oh I love you so mu--"_

Roxas swats the hand away, eyes blazing, burning like the _love_**lust** they used to have. "**Just don't touch me Sora, I can't take it anymore, not when your so..."**

**--**

**He's so pretty when he's sleeping there. Can I touch you? **Roxas touches the boy's cinnamon spikes, pads of his fingers moving down into soft skin. **Let me touch. Let me fuck. Let me kiss. Let me kill.**

**--**

**Lead me not into temptation. Let me not into the sin you caused.**

--

No more.

--

Author's Note: Uhm, hmm, review? roxas killed sora btw.


End file.
